The androgen receptor (“AR”) is a ligand-activated transcriptional regulatory protein that mediates induction of a variety of biological effects through its interaction with with endogenous androgens. Endogenous androgens include steroids such as testosterone and dihydrotestosterone. Testosterone is converted to dihydrotestosterone by the enzyme 5 alpha-reductase in many tissues.
The actions of androgens with androgen receptors have been implicated in a number of diseases or conditions, such as androgen dependent cancers, virilization in women, and acne, among others. Compounds that diminish the effects of androgens with androgen receptors and/or lower the the concentrations of androgen receptors find use in the treatment of diseases or conditions in which androgen receptors play a role.